Lampshade Zombie/Almanac
The almanac entries for the current variants of Lampshade Zombie. Almanac Entries 'Lampshade Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Above-average SPEED: Basic His lampshade makes him slightly stronger than normal zombies. Lampshade Zombie is always going to crazy parties, even after the tragic incident where he got his head stuck in a lampshade during a limbo contest. 'Mummy Lampshade Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Above-average SPEED: Basic His fair silk lampshade makes him slightly stronger than normal mummies. Mummy Lampshade Zombie sells the finest fabrics in all of Egypt. Wool, silk, satin: you name it, he's got it. However, he's been getting bored of selling fabrics and has begun to attack random people on the streets. 'Pirate Lampshade Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Above-average SPEED: Basic His scurvy-sewn lampshade makes him slightly stronger than normal pirates. Yeah, sure, Pirate Lampshade Zombie's in the movie pirating buisness, but what are you going to do about it? 'Cowboy Lampshade Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Basic His rootin' tootin' lampshade makes him slightly stronger than normal cowboys. Cowboy Lampshade Zombie is kind of questioning his choice of headwear. There were so many better options out there, but nope: he just walked into the saloon, yanked a lampshade off the lamp, and sauntered out. He could have at least put the whole lamp on his head, for Garg's sake. 'Future Lampshade Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Above-average SPEED: Basic His holographic lampshade makes him slightly stronger than normal futuristic zombies. Future Lampshade Zombie's holo-lampshade is pretty holo-mazing. 'Peasant Lampshade Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Above-average SPEED: Basic His badly-stitched lampshade makes him slightly stronger than normal peasents. Peasent Lampshade Zombie really hates his lampshade. He was strolling down the plague-ridden lawn one day and found a clean, pristine, new lamp headgear. He thought it was a good idea to place it atop his head, to show those darn zombies, with their cool buckets and helms. Now, over the years, it's been getting dirty and rugged, with holes in it. He learned how to stitch specifically to keep his hat from breaking at the seams. Sooner or later, it's just gonna be completely patchwork. 'Pompadour Lampshade Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Above-average SPEED: Basic His seaweed lampshade makes him slightly stronger than normal beach bums. Pompadour Lampshade Zombie's lampshade really clashes with his pompadour. He feels like that's really square, but his followers on Grimstigram think it's totally tubular. He's got 5 followers already. 'Bikini Lampshade Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Above-average SPEED: Basic Her seaweed lampshade makes her slightly stronger than normal swimmers. Bikini Lampshade Zombie started the whole putting-a-lampshade-on-your-head movement. She's pretty proud of that. 'Cave Lampshade Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Above-average SPEED: Basic His completely frozen lampshade makes him slightly stronger than normal cave-dwellers. His lampshade is actually from the present, it's just solidified in a block of ice. Dr. Zomboss just dropped it on the way here from teleporting, and it just sat in a pool of water, for it to be frozen over. And then one day, a Cave Zombie just happened to be fishing and he reeled up an ice block with a lampshade inside! Feeling super happy about this, he stuck it on his head, as a trophy to show and brag about it to other zombies. It's been a staple for him ever since. ''' Lampshade Adventurer Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Above-average SPEED: Basic His fancy golden lampshade makes him slightly stronger than normal adventurers. Adventurer Lampshade Zombie doesn't know it, but in a few decades lampshades will become very popular as a headwear option. Just don't tell Adventurer Lampshade Zombie that. He might freak out. 'Neon Lampshade Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Above-average SPEED: Basic His tubular party-rific lampshade makes him slightly stronger than normal neon zombies. Neon Lampshade Zombie's been wearing this lampshade before it was cool. Beta/Alternate Almanac Entries 'Lampshade Adventurer Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Above-average SPEED: Basic His golden lampshade makes him slightly stronger than normal adventurers. As a gentleman from Zombio, a renown Mr. Unlucky. He's known throughout England and France. And since he is dead, he can take off his head to recite Shakesperian quotations! His lampshade really sets Jack Zombieton's fright factor, doesn't it? 'Neon Lampshade Zombie''' TOUGHNESS: Above-average SPEED: Basic His tubular party-rific lampshade makes him slightly stronger than normal neon zombies. As a fan of arcade games, he's tried Zombana Bros. (arcade version, of course). Despite this, he still can't wait to bring games to the home for fun. His name? Nobody knows.